Growing up
by chaosserenity
Summary: In a world full of little surprises, nothing is more surprising than the relationship of the two people who complete opposites. But as people say, opposites attract while those who are the same tend to push each other away. And what better people to represent this than our own couple.


_**So here's something new. Hopefully, it turns out well, for me and readers. As far as I know, the rating might change as the story goes on. So I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

_In a world full of little surprises, nothing is more surprising than the relationship of the two people who complete opposites._

_But as people say, opposites attract while those who are the same tend to push each other away. And what better people to represent this than our own couple._

_Granted, they won't be meeting each other for a while, seeing as they have to meet, but this is the story of a self-proclaimed 'awesome' albino and his lover-to-be, a shy Canadian who is always forgotten._

* * *

"Gilbert! What did I say about pulling Elizaveta's hair?" A young teacher, Mrs. Smith, scolded a pale child. This child was a rare one to say the least. Snowy hair and ruby eyes with a glint of mischievousness. A smile that could turn into a childish smirk or an innocent grin that lights up his whole face with something so innocent. Innocence that only a child can possess.

"I don't know, Missus. But she took my crayon!" He defended himself.

"Nuh-uh! Gilbert took my green one first!" The girl, Elizaveta, pointed accusingly at Gilbert. "She's a liar! Liar, liar pants on fire!" He sang. "Nuh-uh!" With a glare, the brunette threw her green crayon at Gilbert's face.

Mrs. Smith could only sigh at the antics of these two five-year olds. It's been like this since the beginning of kindergarten. The minute the two met eye to eye, it's been chaos ever since.

"First of all, Lizzie," Mrs. Smith bent down to the girl's eye level, "we don't throw crayons at other children. That is not a nice thing to do, young lady. Now say sorry." Lizzie looked down, not saying anything. "Lizzie, go on."

"I'm... sorry." Gilbert, on the other hand, was laughing at the girl's scolding.

"And you, young mister," Mrs. Smith turned to face Gilbert, who stopped laughing and looked at her innocently," what did we say about taking things from other people?"

"That it isn't nice to do..." He mumbled.

"And what do we say to people when we do that, hm?"

Gilbert said nothing, eyes on the ground.

"I don't know."

"Gilbert." Mrs. Smith firmly said.

After a few minutes of silence, Gilbert turned to face Lizzie.

"I'm sorry..."

Mrs. Smith smiled and started to stand up until he added something else to his apology.

"I'm sorry that your face is ugly." With a laugh, he sprinted away. Lizzie, who stood there in shock for two seconds, soon ran after him, shouting insults.

Mrs. Smith and stood up. She watched as the two ran around the classroom, causing mayhem.

"Those two are sure a handful..."

However, as she looked up from her paperwork a few minutes later, she saw Gilbert and Lizzie, side by side at the window, pointing at the clouds.

"But they have their moments of peace..." She quietly chuckled as the two children giggled at a particularly odd- shaped cloud.

* * *

"Opa!" Gilbert shouted gleefully as a tall Ayran man stepped out of his car to pick up his grandchild. He bent down and gently ruffled Gilert's hair and smiled. He then stood up when he saw Mrs. Smith approach the two.

"Hello, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Hello. How was Gilbert today? I know he can be a handful and quite energetic."

Mrs. Smith chuckled at the statement.

"He's never a handful. He brings a lot of laughter in our class. It's a joy to have him." She gave a sincere smile.

The tall man looked down at Gilbert, who was beaming with childish pride.

He let a small smile grace his features.

"Well, I guess we'll be dropping you off again tomorrow, Gilbert." He said. With a goodbye to Mrs. Smith, he picked up Gilbert, nodding as the child told his adventures of the day. He put Gilbert in the backseat, still nodding and occasionally letting out a noise to assure Gilbert wasn't being ignored. Once done, he closed the door and went to the driver's seat. Once settled in and ready, he turned on the car and drove, looking into the rear view mirror, only to find the small child had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Daddy, I don't wanna move." A small child quietly spoke. His small light purple eyes were sad with the thought of leaving his home. Next to him, his twin brother was on the same wavelength as him.

"Dad! I don't wanna!" This one pouted, trying hard not to cry. The dad, Arthur, sighed.

"Neither do I but Papa got a new job in America. We have to support Papa. We don't want to make him sad, do we?"

Both the children reluctantly shook their heads. Arthur let a small smile grave his face.

"Okay then. Alfred, go get your things." The older of the twins left, leaving his younger brother.

"Matthew, you have everything?"

Matthew nodded, a small curl bobbing in front of his face.

"Even Kumajiro?"

Once more, Matthew nodded.

"Okay, stay here. I'm going to help your brother pack."

Ruffling Matthew's hair, he quickly left.

Matthew just sat down where he was, not happy at the thought of leaving his home.

-One week later-

"GILBERT!" A shrill voice filled the classroom once again. Mrs. Smith looked up from her grading to see a white blur run around the room. "My goodness, Gilbert never seems to know when to stop... And quite frankly, neither does Lizzie when it comes to him..." She stood up and started walking towards the two when she heard a knock at her door.

"Wonder who that could be?"

She quickly turned towards the door.

"Class, let's be quiet! We have guests!" The children quickly settled into their desks. She smiled at them and opened the door. Two men, along with the principal of the school, were standing there, with two small children hiding behind them.

"Hello." She greeted the men.

The principal spoke.

"Hello, . It appears as if your class is going to grow by two new kids." He smiled and gestured at the two. The man with the big bushy eyebrows smiled and offered his hand for a handshake.

"Hello madam. I'm Arthur and this is my husband, Francis,"

Mrs. Smith smiled and took the hand.

"And these two children are ours."

Gilbert sat at his, fidgeting in his seat. It was obvious he did not like sitting in his seat calmly. He let out a heavy sigh and propped his face against his hand, watching the interaction between the adults. There was Mrs. Smith, the principal, and two adults. Then suddenly a loud yell was heard.

"PAPA! I don't wanna come here!"

"Alfred, please be quiet!" The shorter man turned his back against the door, yelling at someone behind him.

Gilbert looked on with interest. The tall man smiled apologetically. "I am so sorry. Alfred seems to be having a hard time adjusting with the move." Mrs. Smith simply laughed.

"Don't worry about it! A lot of children get frightened at the prospect of a new place." She reassured him with a smile. Gilbert smiled at the scene before him until he noticed another kid in the room, looking around in a daze. He had wavy hair that seemed to go up to his chin and and large curl that stuck out in front of him. Gilbert kept staring at the boy, wondering who he was. The boy looked up and suddenly Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Teacher! That boy's eyes are like mine!" He yelled out excitedly. Never once had he seem a different colored eye that didn't fall into the mix of blue, brown, green. However, his teacher, and the other adults, didn't seem to hear him.

Immediately, he got out of his chair and ran up to the boy, who stood there in shock. Gilbert widened his right eye and pointed to it.

"Look! Mine are red! What color are yours?"

The boy, looking like he was going to cry, whimpered.

Gilbert, steadily getting louder, asks again.

"What color are your eyes?!" He shouted.

"P-purple..." The boy whispered. Gilbert smiled and was about to respond back until he was pushed onto the floor.

"Stop making my brother cry!" another boy stood above Gilbert, face in a glare. Gilbert stood up as quickly as he could.

By now, the class was watching intently and the adults had caught on to what was happening.

"Alfred!"

Before any of the adults could intervene, Gilbert pushed the boy who was named Alfred.

"Gilbert!"

"Mrs. Smith, he started it first!" Gilbert defended.

"No I didn't! He made Mattie cry!" Alfred yelled.

"It's Matthew..." the purple eyed boy spoke up, tears still in his eyes. Alfred didn't seem to hear him and kept going on.

"Don't talk to my brother you- you-"

"Alfred! That is quite enough!" The man with the bushy eyebrows stepped in.

"But Dad-!" He started.

"No buts! You are going to apologize to the lad right now or you will be grounded!"

Alfred stared defiantly at the ground.

Mrs. Smith looked sternly at Gilbert and he knew what she was going to say. However, he wasn't going to apologize first.

"Arthur, mon amour, don't be so harsh on the child. It's their first day of school."

"Yes, I know that, Francis. But he shouldn't be pushing kids."

Francis smiled and nodded.

"Yes that is true." He knelt down and looked into Alfred's eyes.

"Alfred, you do not push other children around. Do you understand me?"

Alfred, still, looking at the ground nodded slowly.

"Now go apologize."

Alfred opened his mouth and shut it closed when he saw the look on his father's face.

He turns to face Gilbert and looks up.

"I'm sorry for pushing you on the floor." He said, looking everything else but Gilbert. Gilbert let a smile fall on his face.

"I'm sorry for pushing you too. And it's okay. I'm too awesome." With that statement, he turned to face Matthew.

"My name is Gilbert." He held out his pale, waiting for the other boy to take it.

"M-my name is Matthew." He whispered. Gilbert smiled.

Gilbert grabbed a flustered Matthew's hand and led him to an empty desk. They walked past a red faced Alfred and four chuckling adults.

"Hi Matthew! You're going to be my best friend now and no one else's!"

* * *

**_Alright, so hopefully I won't hit writer's block with this. It seems to happen to everything I write. It really is quite tiresome. I hope the French translation is right. If it's not, if someone's willing to correct me, go right ahead. :]  
mon amour= my love  
_**

**_Oh, and if there's something not right anywhere, spelling or grammar, don't be afraid to point it out. It usually takes me a long time to update so I hope that won't stop anyone from wanting to continue the story. Adios~! _**


End file.
